


Hellcat

by djdaddybek (llyn)



Series: Otayuri Mafia AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Jealousy, Kawaiilo Ren, Kitten, M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyn/pseuds/djdaddybek
Summary: A bodyguard's job is to watch





	Hellcat

**Author's Note:**

> based on [kawaillo-ren's mafia au](http://kawaiilo-ren.tumblr.com)

Beka’s busy getting hypnotized by the blue eyes and wicked mouth of a stray club kitten when Yuri storms into the scene stage left and falls right onto his lap, crossing one shiny thigh high boot over the other and glaring at Beka’s new friend while the music pounds. Otabek’s helpless to explain himself with a lapful of Russian crime prince, all leather and silk and blond braid down his back like a whip. But before he can even try,  Yuri leans in close to be heard.

“Can we help you?” Yuri asks the stray, venomous. The kitty pouts prettily at Otabek, eyebrows drawn together in a universal  _ how could you _ before slinking away into the club’s shadows without a fight, cowed by the fierce tiger.

Otabek sets his jaw, watching silent as Yuri whips his braid forward to pet: smirking, triumphant, and, curiously, unmoving from his bodyguard’s lap. “Jealous, kitten?” he finally asks, and gets treated to one of Yuri’s pouts, ten times more lethal than the average pretty boy’s.

“You’re supposed to be watching  _ me _ , Beka,” he says. “Not picking up sluts.”

“I was watching,” Otabek says.

“No, you weren’t,” chin held high.

He wasn’t. It’s just that it’s been awhile for Otabek. Too long. And it’s Yuri’s fault. He’s gotta rub himself raw before work just to keep from shoving the bratty tiger cub into some alley and teaching him how to behave. He wishes he was above it all–cool, calm, and collected–but the truth is that Yuri’s under his skin.

“Yes, I  _ was _ ,” Otabek says, having had enough of this torture, and grabs Yuri around the silky waist, squeezing him. Yuri giggles and falls against his chest, kicking his feet in the air in those wild boots.

“Beka, stop!” he shouts, giddy, so Otabek doesn’t stop, tipping Yuri off his lap and onto the couch, tickling his sides while he squirms and begs for mercy and giggles, back arching up off the cushions as he paws at Otabek’s chest.

He doesn’t come to his senses until Yuri’s laughs turn into gasps and all at once Otabek can see this scene from the outside. Not that it doesn’t look  _ good _ –pretty Yuri with his long braid and his long boots and his shirt pushed up past his pierced nipples–but it definitely doesn’t look  _ right _ . Anybody could see them playing on the dark velvet couch. Anybody could tell Nikolai about his grandson and the bodyguard.

“Beka–” Yuri whines, after Otabek’s fingers still. His face is pink and he’s looking at Otabek exactly how he shouldn’t, bottom lip caught in his teeth.

“Beat it,” Otabek says, and Yuri’s face falls. Otabek sits up, untangling himself from those boots, brushing off his jacket–the invisible lint: guilt, rage, lust. Yuri stays where he is, lounging like a model until Beka snaps, “Go dance, you little hellcat.”

Yuri likes that. He grins cheekily and stands up, pulling his boots up his glittery bare thighs one by one– _ oh, god, help me _ , Beka thinks, watching–then flipping his braid back into place. “Fine,” Yuri says, but stands close and runs his fingers over Otabek’s jaw, tilting his chin up so he’s looking right into those black shadowed eyes. “But you better watch me this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @commandantllyn
> 
> or on tumblr at [djdaddybek](http://djdaddybek.tumblr.com)


End file.
